


Oh Yeah? (Oh No!)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Getting stood up on a date, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Slash, Scott is in this for five minutes, not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Steve knew the man just needed a friend; while he wasn't sure what this Lucas guy did, he was gonna make sure Wallace was alright.





	Oh Yeah? (Oh No!)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Scott Pilgrim but there isn't a lot of fanfic for it so I'm gonna fix that

Wallace Wells liked to think of himself as a laid-back guy. He lived in a three room apartment with his best friend Scott and his two boyfriends (he didn't make the gay rules, okay?) and all Scott talked about was "Ramona this" and "Ramona that" and it was starting to get on his nerves. Everywhere he went, he saw Ramona Flowers. Pink hair, blue hair, whatever hair, he saw her face, he saw the raised eyebrow, he saw the unrelenting holier-than-thou smirk she always sported when Scott did something stupid. Frankly, though, Scott always did something stupid, so he couldn't escape that.

And of course, Ramona had to ruin Lucas Lee for him. Handsome, strong, bushy-browed Lucas Lee and all his skateboarding abilities. He was watching him film his newest movie when of course Scott and Ramona showed up and of course Lucas was one of Ramona's evil exes. So he did what any best friend would do and sipped his coffee and watched Scott get his ass kicked. He watched Lucas strut around and hem and haw and watched Scott get his ass kicked again.

Over. And over. And over again.

At first, it was amusing. Show up, get coffee, watch the fight, go home. Rinse and repeat. Going home with Jimmy was also a plus, not to mention the ocaissonal tumble with Other Scott. Scott was still hung up on Ramona and he was left alone for the most part. Soon enough, however, "Ramona" started becoming "Scott." Everyone was asking for him- the League of Evil Exes, Julie, Ramona- hell, even _Envy Adams_ came back to town just for Scott, and she was touring in America with the Pixies.

_The fucking Pixies_. She was a rock-star and she wanted to waste time on little ol' Scott Pilgrim.

He was thinking about little ol' Scott Pilgrim when it happened, actually.

\-------

The aliens were gone, the city was a mess and Steve found himself groaning at what he was seeing on the news, scrolling through Clint's smartphone as he stole food off Natashs's plate. According to the Daily Planet article, while the Avengers were fighting the Chitari, someone decided it was a good idea to band together and fight this one guy over this one girl.

"Is this timeline real?" Steve scoffed, "Are we in the timeline that God abandoned?"

Clint smirked, "You hang out too much with Peter, man. What's up?"

Steve handed the phone back, "There's a guy who's fighting a league over a girl. A little petty this day and age, no?"

"While that is true, you still have much to learn, young padawan," Clint replied, snatching another fry off Natasha's plate. She swatted his hand playfully, grinning as she flicked ketchup at him. The bell above the door rang as customers came in and out of the restaurant; Steve was aware of some patrons doing double takes, a few of them not so subtly pulling out their phones to take a picture. It was probably a very interesting sight- the Avengers after a fresh save, covered in dust and grime and whatever else sitting in a diner and eating shawarma.

"The press never fails to find us, huh?" Natasha joked, jabbing a sleeping tony Stark with her elbow- he shot up with a sputtering noise, nearly spilling his tall mug of coffee before realizing where he was.

"A warning would have been nice," he groaned into his cup.

"That was the warning."

"I have another for ya," Clint shoved the plate of fries towards Tony, "Possible fan coming up on your left."

 Steve groaned, " _Please_ don't let it be another mom-"

Steve froze when the voice was decidedly nit motherly, however, a man yelling and yanking him to his feet with a surprisingly strong grip. From the corner of his eye he could see Clint watching smugly, Tony holding up his phone, grinning as he started recording.

"-may be my best friend but if a guy gives you their number after beating said best friend's ass you don't-"

Steve frowned as he looked the man over; young, maybe in his early twenties with dark hair and a disheveled black sweater. Heavy bags were under his eyes and his nose was red as he continued to rant. 

"-asking for Scott again! I thought you were interested in _me_ but-"

Oh... oh no. A date, this guy was stood up after the fucking Chitari invasion and judging from Tony's bad attempt at trying to hold in his laughter, he looked like the guy this poor man was talking about. Steve sighed, pursing his lips as he watched the man's face redden, watching the tell-tale signs of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Whoever stood this guy up was obviously not worth the tears, but that was young love these days, Steve guessed.

"Well, Lucas?" the man sputtered and it took Steve a minute to realize he was finished, "Are you gonna explain or what?"

Steve bit his lip. Stealing a glance at the team, he could see they were definitely not going to help him any time soon. Clint had busied himself with the food and Tony was still filming. Natasha was mostly succeeding at trying to look bored at the whole thing. Most impressive, really. Squaring his shoulders, Steve looked the man in teh eye and said as politely as he could, "Sir, i have to apologize, but I'm not this Lucas person. I'm very sorry that he upset you, but I assure you I'm not him."

The man huffed, jutting his chin at Natasha, "Uh-huh. And that isn't Kimberly Pine waiting to tell Scott how I was stood up by one of Ramon's Evil Exes? I'm not an idiot, _Lucas_ -"

"Listen..."

"Wallace," the man supplied with a lazy eye roll, "you know me, Lucas-"

"Wallace, my name is Steve Rogers, and I must say you are quite persistent when you're angry," Steve nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Wallace's face fell, looking almost like a kicked puppy as it finally dawned on him that this was not, in fact, Lucas Lee. Steve bit his lip as Wallace ran a hand through his hair, a shaky sigh escaping him as he nodded, glancing at his feet.

"Normally I need to be cheering on Scott to even yell about something," he muttered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you-"

"Perfectly all right," Steve nodded, "Break-ups can be difficult."

He ignored Natasha's unamused snort from behind him, followed by Tony's quick, "Low blow, Romanoff, you know that?"

Wallace heaved a sigh and Steve watched as he glanced around; his eyes were hooded, bloodshot from crying and there were heavy bags under them, too dark and deep to be on such a young face. Whoever this Lucas guy was, he really did a number on Wallace. The man had already turned around, starting to walk back towards the entrance, and Steve found himself moving, reaching out to grab Wallace's shoulder just as they made it onto the street.

"Wallace, hold on for a minute?" Steve asked. Wallace frowned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Need to talk to Ramona? Beat up Scott?" he asked.

Steve shook his head, "I know you mistook this Lucas guy for me. Let me make it up to you."

Wallace furrowed his brow, "But you aren't Lucas and I yelled at you for no reason."

"So?" Steve said, "I'd rather people feel safe and happy than hurt and alone. How about a coffee?"

"Coffee?" Wallace replied, "You sure you and your friends don't have a thing?"

Steve laughed, "No thing. C'mon, my treat."

Wallace shrugged, "As long as Scott doesn't show up we'll be fine. I need a break from him and all his girl drama."

"Will do, Wallace- speaking of which, we might want to go somewhere more private," Steve explained, "Paparazzi and all that, you know?"

"Paparazzi?"

"Nevermind, let's just go."

\------

A few days later, Scott would pick up the newspaper only to find a photo of his roommate Wallace Wells on the front page, depicting him at a little cafe from none other than Captain America. Captain. Fucking. America. Never mind the guy was head over heels in love with Lucas Lee. Or that Lucas Lee had asked Wallace on a date. Or that their trip to America was fraught with danger more dangerous than Ramona's League of Evil Exes.

No, instead, Scott found out his best friend and roommate was on a date with Captain America and didn't fucking tell him.

If only he could figure out why the guy looked so much like Lucas Lee to boot....


End file.
